Oh, It's You
by taking it easy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga had been disappointed in her nonsensical soul words. The words printed on her wrist were indisputable evidence that Naruto and she were destined not to be. After all, Naruto could speak properly, why would his first words be gibberish? Soulmate AU. #NHFD8/Past


Hinata Hyuga gazed woefully at her wrist, the nonsense words mocking her in a way that made her want to rip them out. She had learned at a very early age that whoever spoke these words as their first to her would be the one with whom she would live happily. Unfortunately, it seemed her 'soulmate' as it were would be unable to speak properly.

She was not worried, Hinata supposed she could learn to love anyone on such a level given time and effort. The only problem she had was with the one she wanted to say those fateful 'words.'

Ever since she first met Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata had been smitten. He had protected her from three unscrupulous bullies just after she had turned three years old. Hinata clearly remembered the snowy day when Naruto came barreling out of the bushes into her three assailants. His red scarf had fluttered about as Naruto got pummeled easily.

They had not even exchanged words, Hinata mused nostalgically. Naruto had been knocked out and Hinata's caretaker had taken him to the hospital after Hinata had been safely escorted home.

Several years later, after Hinata had developed a habit of admiring the boy from afar, they met again in the Academy. However, Naruto seemed to not recognize her, and Hinata never worked the courage to even say 'hi.'

She was broken out of her musing as the very subject of her thoughts effortless grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Iruka, the teacher assigned to their class, dragged the Uzumaki behind him as he barked orders for the class to sit down and shut up.

The day seemed to go by slower than usual, Hinata noted. As was typical, she watched Naruto periodically throughout the day. He got three questions correct and succeeded at two practical portions – a new record. The shy Hyuga beamed inwardly at the thought.

Seventeen times she sneaked a glance at Naruto's wrist as well, and she was saddened every time at the rude ' _Oh, it's you'_ with which Naruto had been burdened.

This brought her thoughts back to her own nonsensical words, ' _Sor—Ichi—No—Pons—_ ' words she had read over and over since they day she learned how, and yet still, the sequence made no sense. And no person she had met had uttered these words to her either. Listening carefully as Naruto answered yet another question – "The first Hokage's name was Hashirama Senju, ya know!" – Hinata's hopes went further down at the successful articulation. If Naruto could speak properly then chances were that he was not Hinata's soulmate.

After the school day ended, Hinata emerged from the artificial lighting into the sunshine. Hesitantly, she watched as Naruto stretched and began walking toward his apartment.

Deciding against returning home now that she had started, Hinata continued to follow Naruto discreetly as he made his way across town. Gazing at him silently as he reached the block before his apartment, Hinata noticed he began to reach for his keys. Two slips of paper came out in his hand instead.

Hinata instantly recognized the pale, yellow tags as coupons for Naruto's favorite restaurant – Ichiraku's Ramen. The girl was always thankful that the boy she so admired had a place – had people – that could make him as happy as she felt around him.

 _Meanwhile…_

Naruto had been having a good day. It had started when he tried to ditch class, but Iruka had failed to yell at him as intensely as usual. It seemed Naruto's lack of recent pranks had put the teacher in a decent mood. Then Naruto had managed to get several things right in class. He would be the Hokage in no time, he cheered inwardly. Not even the rude words on his wrists could get him down. But finally, on his way home, Naruto found two more coupons for Ichiraku's.

That was when the afternoon went from good to great. Naruto turned quickly, dashing in the opposite direction as previously, making a mad run for his favorite establishment in Konoha.

As he neared the corner of an alley, he spun elegantly on his forward heel, a move he had mastered over time as he continually had to run from would-be capturers after a good practical joke.

Unfortunately, unlike all those other times, there was someone in his way.

A blue-haired girl Naruto recognized as a classmate was found sprawled alongside him as the two flipped and rolled across the hard ground and into a pile of garbage.

Naruto, through a mouthful of something greenish and _disgustingly smelly_ , tried to form a coherent message. Something along the lines of _'Sorry, going to Ichiraku's. No time to talk, 'cuz I got coupons!'_

Regrettably, or perhaps not, only half of those syllables escaped his oral cavity.

"Sor—Ichi—No—Pons!"

Naruto watched carefully as he spat out whatever material had gotten in his mouth. He hoped he had not injured the girl too badly.

The girl's eyes widened as she gaped at the blonde uncertainly. Red exploded onto her face in the fiercest flush Naruto had ever witnessed.

"O-Oh… It's you…"

Later, Teuchi of Ichiraku's would happily serve an elated Naruto as his daughter Ayame worked to wake the poor Hyuga girl from her dead faint.


End file.
